


Kissing the Stars

by beanmom



Series: Indulging Deep Desires [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bruises, Come Eating, Emotional Manipulation, Horn Stimulation, Horns, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Non-Human Genitalia, Paranoia, Stressed, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Viren wants to believe he still has control over the situation. Just because Aaravos can control his body doesn't mean Viren can't control his. Maybe there's a way he can still assert his own power over the elf, even if he knows that he's never going to have that level of control over himself again. The motives of the elf are still in doubt. Viren's own motives are stewing. And Viren takes control in the only way he knows how, when magic fails him.





	Kissing the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The context of this where it falls in the rest of the series makes the mind games going on here really wild, but the actions taken here themselves are a lot lighter than previous installments of the series! Hope you enjoy :>

Aaravos terrifies Viren. After the reveal, that he could control Viren with a single thought, nothing more, Viren's entire body seizes with fear every time the elf touches him. Which he does even more, as if he likes the fact that Viren is terrified of him. Still, even now, Viren is the only one who can see him, and it truly makes him feel like he's losing his mind. Aaravos' gentle touches on his shoulders, fingers sliding over cheeks when he's walking outside, groping him in meetings, like he's trying to  _ruin_ him right there. Getting so insufferable that Viren is forced to excuse himself to the bathroom to take care of the  _problem_ he's faced with. Aaravos keeps his body perfectly still, forcing him to do nothing but  _take_ what he gives him, not even able to squirm, just whimper and beg. He still doesn't know if he's begging for more or begging for him to stop. Viren is so helpless underneath him. 

Every night Aaravos takes him in the king's bed, and Viren sometimes thinks about how Harrow would do the same, but it was so different with him. Harrow was gentle, the whole time, never daring to push Viren beyond his comfort zone. Aaravos is unyielding, striking, pushing Viren further than he could dream, breaking him in every possible position, then putting him back together again, holding him as he cries against his chest. Viren's gotten to the point where he  _needs_ Aaravos, and he absolutely hates himself for it.   
  
He could try to resist. He could try to research ways to get rid of the rune, sever their connection. But Aaravos is always  _there_ , always watching, always touching him in case he forgets. Without a moment of privacy, Viren can barely think, barely function. Especially since he's discovered what the rune can  _do_. Since that night Aaravos used the power against him, rendering him absolutely helpless, he hasn't used it. It shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. If Viren didn't know better, he could write it off as a terrible nightmare. It would be easier that way. But it hangs over Viren's head like an ominous storm cloud, knowing that at any moment Aaravos could make his true intentions known. And that scares Viren more than anything. That Aaravos,  _his_ Aaravos would do such a thing to him, the same man who takes care of him and makes sure he's comfortable every night, so gentle and  _tender_ in his aftercare, it's almost unthinkable. Despite knowing the power of the rune, what it allows Aaravos to do to him, he still doesn't know what it's  _for_. What does Aaravos really  _want_? Asking the elf has, of course, given him no information. Aaravos has a way of destroying his mind with a single touch.    
  
Trying to continue his duties as Regent while filled with the knowledge that Aaravos could turn on him at any moment makes him...  _stressed_ to say the least. Opeli has noticed. She comments on his eye bags, on his hair that keeps graying faster, on his visible degradation. She's never trusted him with the crown, never liked that he took the seat for himself. The butterfly glamour can only do so much. It can keep the dark magic corruption hidden, but something so simple and human as poor sleep and stress? No, it's more than apparent. Opeli and the rest of the council were only bent to his will due to Aaravos' magic, yet another thing he owes to the elf. He hasn't earned any of this on his own, and Aaravos' hand, always touching him, resting on his shoulder, slung around his neck, gliding to more intimate places, always reminds him who has allowed him to get to where he is today. He  _hates_ it. The fact that this elf has done so much to him, and yet he owes him everything.  
  
The Crow Master, whose name Viren never bothered to learn, summons him. He retreats into the safety of his underground study to read the contents of the letter. His children are returning. He hasn't seen his children in months. The quill in his hand snaps. There's ink dripping down his shaking fingers. Claudia... what she had to do to save Soren... she's too young, too kind, too pure to be forced to deal with such deep dark magic decay already. It's the toll this will take on her that concerns him, what's the loss of the life of a single deer for his son's ability to walk again? It's not like humans don't eat venison. But his dear boy, his dear girl, Viren thought they were ready, but he's struck with the  _mortality_ of his children, the fact that the dragon could have _killed_ them. God, would he have even been informed if his babies had died on the battle field? The only two humans left in the world who matter to him,  _gone_? He would really be so alone... Aaravos' body presses against his back, clearly reading the letter over his shoulder. It shouldn't comfort him, but it does, and he lets himself lean against the elf, eyes closed. The hand in his hair is more comforting than he's willing to admit to himself.

He loves them, even if he's a terrible father, and he knows he is, that they'd probably be happier with their mother, but that he's all they have now. Aaravos' fingers curl around his arm as he reads the letter, the body heat of the elf pressing against his back as he reads the letter over his shoulder. He's glad, at least, that his nightmares did not come true, that both his children were  _alive_ and their bodies mostly intact, despite what Claudia had to do to fix Soren's. God, she's so young, a prodigy for Dark Magic, but she shouldn't be decaying like Viren has, not _already_. It makes him sick, what she's had to do because of him. He told her to value the egg over Soren's life, told Soren to  _kill_ the princes, they're all still children, how could he do that to them? He really thought he valued power more than their lives but this, how close he was to losing Soren shakes him.  
  
Claudia's letter is almost fearful, like she's afraid of his anger at their failed mission. And he would be angry, he would have been  _furious_ , if not for the fact that Soren almost died, and that made his heart melt into terror. But the dragon horn they're bringing back? That has potential for so  _much_ use. He's proud of them for that, even if they couldn't manage to kill the dragon altogether. Aaravos knows the turmoil in Viren's brain, of course. He knows everything. He hugs Viren from behind, strokes his hair as Viren trembles against him.  
  
He's almost afraid to greet them at the entrance to the castle when they return. He envelops the two of them in a hug before they can say a single word. "I'm glad you've both returned safely."

Claudia's eyes are steely when she looks at him. It breaks his heart. "Hi, Dad!" Her voice somehow still retains its usual cheer. "We've got something for you!"  
  
The three of them return to Viren's underground study, surrounded by comforting magical familiarity. Aaravos is there too, of course, but only Viren can see the elf sitting on the table, his legs swinging back and forth like this is a casual conversation.

Soren feels a little subdued, eyes downcast. "Here it is." He reaches into his bag and pulls out the dragon horn. Viren's fingers slide over the horn, marveling at the incredible tool in his hands. There is so much to  _do_ with something like this.   
  
"Great work," he says, reaching out to Soren to pat his shoulder. Soren flinches, involuntarily and immediately looks apologetic. Viren's hand drops in midair, fingers trembling in regret. His voice is softer, kinder when he speaks again. "Claudia told me what happened in her letter. I'm glad you're alright. Take some rest." Although he might be physically okay, his mind is undoubtedly shaken by the experience, and he needs to take care of himself.   
  
Claudia pats his shoulder. She can undoubtedly see the strain he's under, the eye bags, the gray hairs. "You too, dad. Get some sleep, the country will still be here when you wake up." Little does she realize the reason for his lack of sleep is sitting right there on the table, an irritating smirk on his purple face. 

Her and Soren take their leave and Viren feels a part of his heart leave with them.   
  
The dragon horn is a brilliant orange, and Viren turns it around in his hands, examining it from every angle. "What do you know about the properties of dragon horns?"  
  
Aaravos sounds flippant when he replies. "It's got a bone core, with keratin surrounding it. Biologically, not much different than hair and fingernails. Magical properties, on the other hand, are  _much_ more interesting, as I'm sure you're fully aware."

  
Viren places the horn on a shelf and turns back to Aaravos. "Really?" He curls a hand around Aaravos' horn. "Keratin doesn't have any nerve endings. This shouldn't feel as... _pleasurable_  as it does for you."  
  
Aaravos meets his gaze, cheeks flushing indigo, the stars across them glowing pink. "In-Indeed. Elven horns are somewhat different in composition."   
  
"Interesting." Viren's hand strokes Aaravos' horn gently, his fingers almost ghosting over the sensitive appendage. Aaravos whines under his touch, and Viren climbs into his lap to give himself better leverage. His thumb circles one of the three points of the horn, and Aaravos  _purrs_ , the involuntary noise vibrating in his chest. Even after all this time, Aaravos still falls apart underneath him. It's interesting to see how easily he can make Viren fall apart, but he really can't take what he dishes out. Viren already feels Aaravos' cock twitch against his thigh. "Explain why."  
  
"I- The elven... elven horns-" Viren's lips close around the point of his other horn and Aaravos _moans_ , cutting off his explanation. He's panting, trembling under Viren's touch. Viren leans down, his tongue gliding over Aaravos' horn, grabbing the spike at the back to give himself leverage. Aaravos' chest is heaving, drool starting to drip out of the corner of his mouth. Viren's other hand is still pulling on the first horn, his nail almost scratching the edge. Aaravos' voice is shaking like he's trying his best not to sob. "Th-they're sim-similar... similar to g-go.. _AAH_.. ts."

"Goats, you say? No wonder Runaan screamed bloody murder when I sawed off his horn." Goat horns have incredibly sensitive tissue, composed of hair, blood, vessels, and nerves. It makes for dehorning them extremely painful. Viren has dabbled with using goats in magic, but it's quite unfortunate how much pain the poor animals are in when removing a horn. It's far more humane just to kill them and use the whole corpse. 

Viren's lips press wet open mouthed kisses to Aaravos' horn, starting at the bud and working his way back, pumping his hand across the first one almost like it's a cock, squeezing his hand and swirling his thumb around the tip. "But," he says, "You can touch a goat's horn without causing them distress. That's certainly not the case here."  
  
Aaravos' indigo flush deepens, soft gasps slipping from between his plush lips. Viren hates how beautiful he looks like this. He should hate the way this elf looks. Not just because he's an elf, but because of what he's  _done._ His teeth clamp down on the horn,  _hard_. If it was skin, it would break with the force of Viren's jaw. The _scream_ that comes from Aaravos is like music to his ears, the elf's cock pulsing against Viren's thigh. He's panting, tears starting to drip down his starry cheeks as he struggles to retain coherence. "Th-that's just... me. It's been s-so... so long..."  
  
"Quite fascinating," Viren says, a leer on his face. He yanks Aaravos' ear without warning, and the elf cries out, gasping as he tries to control himself. "That may be so, but _this_ reaction, at least, is the same for all elves."

Viren is in control. He's in control. He can control this. He's in charge. No matter what Aaravos has the ability to make him do, he can make the elf fall apart underneath him. And that still gives him  _power_. The power to break the elf. The power to ruin him. Not in the same way he's ruined Viren, of course. But ruin him in his own way. Make him  _cry_ and moan and scream. He knows if he tries to cause Aaravos any bodily harm, the elf will be able to stop him easily. But pleasure? The elf would never expect to be manipulated using his own techniques. His own poison, fed back to him in Viren's package.   
  
His lips ghost down the length of Aaravos' horn, slipping down the side of his head to suck on his starry ear. Aaravos shudders underneath him, hands coming up to hang on Viren's hips. It's always a treat to see Aaravos lose composure, put his infuriating mouth to better use than his snakelike manipulations. He should moan more. He should  _cry_ more. Viren bites down on Aaravos' ear and the elf whimpers, holding tight to Viren's hips like he can barely stand it.   
  
Viren's tongue slides over Aaravos' ear, kissing his way back to the elf's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. He presses his tongue inside, Aaravos opening his mouth to let Viren in. His tongue explores Aaravos' mouth, sliding over the roof of his mouth, pushing against the elf's. Aaravos sounds almost helpless as he whimpers into his mouth.  
  
The kiss breaks, and Aaravos cups Viren's cheek in his hand, thumb brushing gently over his lips. He still looks like a wreck, but his voice is steady when he speaks. "I owe you an apology." He sounds regretful, but Viren knows how good of an actor the elf is, knows he can barely understand what he really is. "I can see the toll my actions have taken painted on your body. I did not expect it to ruin you. I'm sorry."  
  
Viren wants desperately to believe him, he wants so badly to believe that Aaravos will never control him like that again, that he's truly being genuine. But if he plays the apology over in his mind, it's barely one, just tailored to get Viren to doubt his mistrust in Aaravos. Nowhere in that apology did Aaravos say he regretted his actions, or that he wouldn't do it again in the future. He knows Aaravos can't lie, but his kind is a master of twisting words, if the old books are to be believed.  
  
"Please," Viren says softly, like he believes his pleas will amount to nothing. "Please don't ever control me like that again."  
  
"Oh, Viren." Aaravos' fingers trail along Viren's cheek, undoing the collar of his jacket. "You should know by now that I would never do anything to hurt you."

He wants to fight it, the sense of security Aaravos' touches, his reassurances give him. The words are sugar sweet, poisonous, enchanted like forbidden fruit. They're carefully selected so as not to be lies, carefully concocted so that they're still manipulative enough to make Viren believe him. Even with Viren begging, Aaravos doesn't give him the reassurance he needs. He reassures, but for the wrong question. It makes Viren's heart twist in his chest. 

"Okay," he murmurs. He'll fight it. He will. He promises himself he will. But for now, he doesn't think he can take it if he pushes Aaravos away too. Not after his children looked at him with such  _fear_ in their eyes. Not when everyone he loves is slowly vanishing from the world, leaving him so much more alone than he could ever handle being. Viren kneels between his legs, letting his head drop onto the elf's chest. Aaravos holds him there, gently stroking his hair in comfort. 

It's been a while since Viren was able to just  _look_ at him. It's been months and he still can't escape it, how absolutely beautiful Aaravos looks. It still pisses him off that the least human qualities are the most attractive, the beautiful skin, looking like he's the physical embodiment of the night sky, the elegant pointed ears, the pretty horns. Everything about him is just...  _exquisite._ He slides Aaravos' robe over his shouldes, exposing more of his galaxy skin.  
  
Viren's lips ghost over the stars and Aaravos shivers underneath him. It's almost funny, how much Aaravos still reacts, even after they've been doing this for months. Viren likes it, it makes him a little more human, pardoning the irony. Aaravos can handle kissing him now, without shaking uncontrollably, but whenever Viren touches his body he still trembles like it's his first time. It almost makes him wonder if someone hurt him long ago, and that makes it hard for him now. Simply being touch starved alone couldn't cause this intense of a reaction. Could it?

Aaravos whimpers as Viren sucks his ear, kissing and sucking down his neck. He’s already an absolute wreck from the attention to his horns, and Viren finds it absolutely _lovely_. Wherever Viren’s lips touch, he sucks and bites hard, leaving deep indigo bruises among the stars. It’s beautiful, watching Aaravos’ skin take what Viren gives it. It’s like he’s really in control, no matter what kind of magic Aaravos uses against him. He bites down on Aaravos’ collarbone, and the elf cries out. “ _Viren!_ ”  
  
The yell goes right to Viren’s cock, hot arousal curling in his abdomen. His tongue lavs over the bite, the elf shuddering underneath his touch. Teeth bite the stars on Aaravos’ shoulder, sliding the robe out of his way. Aaravos’ clothes are ridiculous, the way the robe flows over the skirt, always leaving his chest and stomach bare. He kisses the space between the swells of his chest, biting hard wherever his lips touch. A trail of indigo follows him, his lips latching around Aaravos’ nipple. He twists Aaravos’ other nipple harshly. The elf gasps, moaning softly.

Viren’s hands slide over Aaravos’s stomach, curling around the waistband of the skirt to yank it down. The elf moans, shaking under Viren’s touch, every cry and moan and gasp that Aaravos lets out just intensifies Viren’s arousal. Just watching the elf lose composure is enough to get him hard, enough to get his cock leaking into his pants.  
  
Viren kisses and bites his way down the stars on Aaravos’ stomach, hand fisting in the hem of his skirt, yanking it down out of the way. His cock springs free, the elf whimpering at the cool air that ghosts over it, the organ twisting like a tentacle in the air. No matter how human the elf might seem, Viren is always struck by how different he is below the belt, how utterly inhuman. The base of his cock is thick, tapering as it gets towards the end. Ridges run down the sides, thick precum dripping from the tip, down the length. Viren always forgets how prehensile the organ is, Aaravos’ hips rising, his cock trying desperately to rub itself against anything for friction.  
  
Fingers curl in Viren’s hair as he slides down between his legs, landing on his knees. A stab of pain goes through his bad one, but he ignores it. There’s no way he’s going to let a small amount of pain ruin the control he has over the elf. He yanks his own clothes out of the way, taking himself in hand as he bites down hard on Aaravos’ thigh. The elf’s starry thighs are shaking, trembling as Viren’s tongue slides over them, indigo blossoming wherever he bites. Watching the stars on his skin turn pink from the blood forming there, it shouldn’t be as beautiful as it is.  
  
Aaravos’ cock twists against Viren’s face, smearing precum on his cheek. “Viren, _please_.”  
  
The plea goes right to Viren’s cock and he groans, squeezing his cock hard. He sucks on the wet ridges on the sides, tongue fluttering gently over the tip. His tongue laps up the slick from the base to the tip, lips wrapping around the tapered head. He sucks gently, tongue fluttering over his tip. His precum is so much sweeter than a human’s. It’s almost nice to have in his mouth, like the taste is enticing him to keep going.

“ _Oh_ ,” Aaravos whimpers, yanking hard on Viren’s scalp. It burns as the cock pushes its way down his mouth, his nose buried in the fluffy white hair at the base. Aaravos holds his head in place, thrusting hard, as if he wasn’t already as far down Viren’s throat he could go. Viren swallows around the cock, and the way it feels in his mouth shouldn’t be so _erotic_ , the ridges pressing deep into the sides of his mouth and throat.  It’s so _inhuman_ , and he should feel disgusted, but Viren’s cock clearly feels differently, leaking precum into his hand as he pumps himself.  
  
Viren moans around Aaravos cock, and a shudder goes through the elf's whole body. He wants to grin around his cock, but there's barely enough space in his mouth for air, let alone a smile. He's  _ruining_ Aaravos, just as he wanted to. He’s starting to get a little lightheaded, tears leaking from his eyes from the force of the cock in his mouth. He’s in control. He’s in control. He can make the elf lose his mind just from what he can do with his mouth and his hands and his teeth. It’s beautiful, this _power_ that these skills give him.  
  
“Fuck, _Viren_!” Aaravos yanks on Viren’s hair, bending forward and shuddering as he releases in Viren’s mouth, forcing more tears from his eyes. His usual composure is utterly destroyed, the elf’s face covered in drool and tears, panting and gasping like a drowning man. His cock pulls back to finish on Viren’s face, and he tries his best to swallow as much of the hot, _sweet_ cum as he can. There’s too much, cum dripping down his face, mingling with his tears and soaking into his beard. Aaravos is still shaking, and just hearing the way his _moans_ Viren’s name, just watching the way he absolutely lost his composure _because_ of Viren is enough to make his cock splatter into his hand.  
  
Aaravos yanks him back into his lap, roughly pushing their lips together. Viren gasps into his mouth, eyes widening in surprise. The two of them are filthy, cum splattered across both of their outfits. Aaravos’ is always inhuman, almost _glittery_ , and its aphrodisiac qualities would make Viren hard again if he were a younger man. But all it does is make his cock ache in oversensitivity, Aaravos eating the cum out of his mouth.  
  
He pulls back, smirking at Viren, a string of cum and saliva connecting their mouths. Aaravos’ tongue snakes out, licking a stripe of cum off Viren’s cheek. “You always look so _lovely_ covered in white.”  
  
Aaravos’ composure is already back, although the tear tracks and drool drying on his face as well as the messiness of his white hair tell a different story. He’s grinning, licking his lips to clean off the cum, and Viren finds it absolutely infuriating. “Shut up.”  
  
The elf just smiles, painting a rune in the air and murmuring under his breath. The bodily fluids vanish, the bruises Viren left on Aaravos’ skin fading away and healing. By the time he’s done, he looks absolutely immaculate again, and Viren feels a stab of anger through his chest, through the _rune_. He should’ve known Aaravos wouldn’t wear Viren’s marks on his skin, the evidence of his victory over him.  But even if the elf can cover it up so fast, they both still know how much Aaravos lost his mind for him.  
  
The two of them get dressed in silence. Viren still won, in his own way today. Making Aaravos lose his mind, his _composure_ , that’s everything. Even if Aaravos still has more power than him, he shouldn’t underestimate what Viren can do. Next time it might be more than just sex. He might just _rip_ the stars out of Aaravos’s skin, rather than kiss them. He might not know what Aaravos’ intentions are, but Aaravos doesn’t know what his are either, and that is enough for him to be dangerous enough to watch out for.

**Author's Note:**

> Truly the trend is writing in the middle of the night lads... My updates are likely gonna get less frequent because of school stuff but I'll try to write as soon as i can
> 
> I'm glad you've stuck with me this far!


End file.
